Shimmer
by Rogue8
Summary: Logan's mad at Warren for how he treated Jean, and Jean's depressed about pretty much everything.
1. Default Chapter

UntitledDisclaimer:

Untitled  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of em.   
  
Summary: A very short fic. Warren shows a darker side.  
  
Author's note: This idea wouldn't leave me alone, I couldn't write anything else until it was done, so if you think it sucks, just don't review.   
  
  
  
The two weeks his wife was gone hads been some of the best weeks of their lives, though neither would admit it. They couldn't, really. He was in a serious relationship, had a family. Her husband's death had left her single, and vulnerable. Neither of them had planned to be any more than friends.   
  
But then came the night he had gone downstairs, unable to sleep, and found her there. They had just sat talking at first, but one thing had led to another.   
  
They had spent the entire two weeks since his wife had went to visit her family like that, him sneaking down to the boat house at night. She was the only telepath, so they didn't have to worry about being sensed.   
  
But she had been different since Betsy had gotten back. More on edge, more quiet.   
  
That afternoon he had found the note slid under his bedroom door. Meet me outside after everyone is asleep. It said.  
  
He had snuck out once her was sure his wife was asleep. He found her on the shore of the lake, her bare feet in the edge of the water. Sorry I'm late. I had to make sure-   
  
I'm pregnant. He stood shocked for a moment, letting it sink in. Then he reacted.   
  
He pulled her up by her shoulders so she couldn't get away and she struggled against his grip, then let him hold her there, silently cursing that she had lost her TK.   
  
Logan sat in his bed, straining his ears to listen. He had known about them the whole time, and known about the baby before Jean. He would love to tell Ro about it, but knew how fast she would spread it around the mansion.   
  
Same with the rest of the girls.   
  
And Betsy...   
  
Well, Betsy was the last person on his list right then.   
  
You said you were careful! He yelled in her face.   
  
Warren, please, they'll hear.   
  
You said this wouldn't happen. he said, quieter this time.   
  
I...I ran out of pills... it happened before, with Scott... but nothing happened then...   
  
Get rid of it. he comanded her, tightening his grip on her.   
  
she yelled, no longer caring, infact now hoping that someone would hear them.   
  
Maybe Betsy should know what kind of guy she married. Logan thought, and started down the hall to her room.   
  
Warren pushed her away from him and she fell hard on her back. She lay, stunned, for a minute before pushing herself up on her elbows.   
  
I want to keep my baby. Jean told him, climbing back up to her feet.   
  
Betsy can't know about us. he said, taking a step towards her.   
  
She won't- I'll say it's someone else's, Warren, please, don't do this. she said, steping back.   
  
No, she'll find out. ou can't keep it! he declared, taking another step at her. He moved to punch her.  
  
Jean's hands went to her stomache instinctivly. She closed her eyes, waiting for a blow that never came.   
  
Instead, there was Betsy and Logan. It's to late, Betsy told him, I already know.  
  



	2. Just For

Shimmer: Just For   
By: Rogue8   
  
Disclaimer: Marvel owns the X-Men. Nickelback owns the song.   
  
I want to take his eyes out   
Just for looking at you   
Yes I do   
  
Logan had know both Jean and Warren for seven years. In that time, he had come to think of Warren as a friend and wanted to think of Jean as more, but then she married Scott. It was no secret to anyone that Scott wasn't his favorite person in the world. He was too uptight, too by-the-book for Logan. But he did respect him. He would follow him to the ends of the universe, and on occasion he had. Before he died, Scott had made him promise to take care of Jean for him, and he knew he had broken that promise. Still, Warren had done worse.   
  
Warren had moved to New York city the night Jean told him that she was pregnant. That same night, Betsy told him that their marriage was over. She was considering moving back to England with their son. Neither had spoken to Jean since. Logan hated seeing how hurt Jean was and not being able to do anything for her.   
  
I want to take his hands off   
Just for touching you   
Yes I do   
  
Jean's pregnancy was just staring to show. It was fall, and the wind had a cold edge to it, saying that winter was right around the corner. Fall had always been her favorite season, the leaves changing colors and all, but she wasn't enjoying it this year. It seemed to her that her entire world was crashing down around her, just as she got the one thing she wanted most in the world. It had cost her two friends already.   
  
Her only interaction with Betsy had been glares from across the room for over a month. They had at one point bumped into each other in the hallway and ended up with Betsy screaming at her for ten minutes before Ororo intervened.   
  
As she walked to the back door she idly kicked a pile of leaves. Her foot caught on something and she fell backwards. she said. Logan was at her side instantly, asking if she was all right. I'm fine, she said irritably.   
  
He lifted her to her feet and she brushed the leaves off of her shirt. He moved to help her and his hand gently brushed the slight bulge of her stomach. She pulled away from him and turned back to the house.   
  
  
  
I'm fine, Logan, she said.   
  
And I want to rip his heart out   
Just for hurting you   
And I want to break his mind down   
Yes I do   
  
She started back to the house, trying to get there before he did.   
  
Jean, wait! he called after her.   
  
She stopped and turned around.   
  
What's wrong, Darlin'?   
  
Everything! Just look at me!   
  
You look fine t' me, he told her.   
  
She hugged her stomach, I'm not fine, she said quietly.   
  
What is it? Is something wrong with the baby?   
  
She shook her head, No, the baby's fine... I can't do this by myself, Logan.   
  
Jean, I'm here for ya', he told her, hurt that she had doubted him.   
  
Logan, I know how you feel about me... I'm not sure I'm ready for that again.   
  
He set one of his hands on her right arm and looked her in the eyes, I'm here for whatever you need, he assured her.   
  
She wrapped her arms around him, I know, Logan. Thank you. But what if Warren comes back... he was so mad when he left...   
  
He'll never hurt you again, Darlin'. I'll make sure he doesn't get anywhere near you or yer baby.   
  
And I want to make him   
Regret life since the day he met you   
Yes I do   
  
It was a few weeks later that Betsy decided to leave. Her divorce from Warren was finalized, and Brian and Meggan had invited her to live with them.   
  
Jean, knowing that it was her fault that she was leaving decided to try and convince her to stay. Betsy was in her room packing when Jean knocked on the door.   
  
I'm busy, she called out to Jean.   
  
Please, I need to talk to you.   
  
Bloody hell, she muttered before opening the door,   
  
I don't want you to leave because of me, Jean said.   
  
I'm not leaving because of you, I'm leaving because of Warren. And because of that, she said, pointing at Jean's stomach.   
  
Jean had realized at the beginning of her affair with Warren that what they were doing was wrong, but they had never really thought about the consequences. Betsy and her had never been the best of friends, but she wished, looking at her face, that she had said no.   
  
Betsy... I... I'm sorry.   
  
Well, it's a little late for that now, isn't it? she asked with a small amount of humor.   
  
You have to believe me, I never meant for anything like this to happen. I don't want you to leave, I'll leave if it's me you're trying to get away from. I know that I can't say anything to make this any better, and I know that it's entirely my fault, and I don't want to mess up your life anymore than I already have, she told her honestly.   
  
You're right, it is all your fault, Betsy said, and there is nothing you can say. You've ruined my marriage, and there is absolutely nothing left for me here. If you think that I can forgive you for that, you're sorely mistaken. Jean took a step towards the door. Now, I would appreciate it if you would have the decency to leave me and my son alone. Goodbye, she said.   
  
Jean left the room and Betsy slammed the door behind her. As she walked down the hall, Jean began to cry.   
  
*I was stupid to think that she would forgive me, after what I did to her.*   
  
And I want to make him   
Take back all that he took from you   
Yes I do   
  
Logan smiled to the doorman as he entered the lobby.   
  
*Great security,* he thought to himself, *this will be easier than I thought.* When he got on the elevator he realized that he didn't know what floor he was on. He took a guess that it was the penthouse.   
  
When he got off the elevator he recognized Warren's scent. *Pretty boy's always got t' have the best.* The sound of running water told him that Warren was in the shower.   
  
When he emerged from the steamy bathroom Logan was waiting for him, sitting in the living room as if he owned the place. I think we have some mutual problems that I'd like t' straighten out, he said, standing up.   
  
Warren made a move for the phone to call security, but Logan sliced through the phone cord before he was halfway there.   
  
Did you know that Jean almost lost the baby that night? he asked him slowly.   
  
So? I wish she had, I have enough problems already, Warren said.   
  
That's yer kid that yer talkin' about, Logan growled. He slammed his fist into Warren's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. That's fer the baby, he said as Warren struggled to catch his breath, This is fer Betsy an' Kenny, he said, kicking him in the side. He lifted him up by the collar of his robe and held him against the wall. He hit him in the face three times, until he was satisfied by the flow of blood from his nose. And that's fer Jeannie, he said. He let him fall to the floor and left the room.   
  
He didn't bother to wipe the blood off of his hand, and as he passed the bewildered doorman he very calmly told him that Warren was upstairs, and he might want to check on him. He left the hotel and hopped onto his motorcycle.   
  
And I want to rip his heart out   
Just for hurting you   
And I want to break his mind down   
Yes I do   
  
Jean was in the living room watching TV when he got home.   
  
What happened to you? she asked when she saw the blood on his shirt and hands.   
  
I had some... business t' take care of, he said, only half lying.   
  
Oh, Logan, you didn't, she said when she realized what he meant.   
  
Had t', Darlin'. Fer all of you, he told her.   
  
Where's Betsy? he asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.   
  
She left with Kenny for the airport about an hour ago, she told him.   
  
So... we're alone now? he asked her.   
  
Ororo's upstairs, and Jubilee and Bobby are around somewhere-   
  
He cut her off, You know what I meant.   
  
she looked at him again, Go wash up. You're covered in blood.   
  
He came back downstairs a little while later in a fresh pair of jeans and a clean T-shirt, his hair still damp from the shower. He sat next to her on the couch and lightly rested his arm over her shoulder.   
  
Hey, Logan? she asked.   
  
  
  
Before, when you said that you'd be here for me... were you telling the truth?   
  
'Course, darlin', he told her, why would I lie about that?   
  
I didn't think that you were lying, I just wanted to make sure, she told him.   
  
I'll always be there for both of you, and if you want me t' be uncle Logan, he said, resting his hand on her stomach, or dad t' the little one, I'm there for him too.


End file.
